Digital layout creation systems are typically employed to create layouts for digital content designs to achieve a desired output in how digital content within the design is arranged with respect to each other. In order to guide creation of the digital content design, the digital layout creation system may employ a baseline grid that is configured to define spacing and arrangement of items of digital content within the digital content design in relation to each other. The baseline grid, for instance, may be configured to provide a visual guide that is usable to guide placement and sizing of items of digital content in relation to each other.
Conventional baseline grids, however, are defined based on units of measure that are independent from a page that includes the baseline grid. Therefore, display characteristics of the digital content design are separated from a page that is to leverage the design. In one conventional example, display characteristics that include line spacing, font size, and spacing before and after paragraphs are defined using a number of points, e.g., in which each point corresponds to 1.3 pixels. Likewise, display characteristics such as margins and indents are defined using standardized units of measure, e.g., using inches or centimeters.
Therefore, these conventional systems require significant amounts of manual calculations by a creative professional in order to determine correspondence of each of these display characteristics with respect to a page. For example, it may take a significant amount of calculation to determine how many points are required between each horizontal line in the baseline grid to evenly space these lines within an available display area within the page for a desired number of lines. This is further complicated by any subsequent changes that may be made to available display area within the page (e.g., to change the page's margins), which may therefore require the creative professional to manually recompute these display characteristics. This also results in inefficient use of computational resources of a computing device that employs these techniques that may be caused by errors in the manual computations and by the creative professional to change the display characteristics. Accordingly, conventional techniques used to create digital content designs are inefficient both with respect to a creative professional that is tasked with creating the digital content design as well as in use of computational resources of a computing device to assist in creating the digital content design.